


The Elijah Wood Special

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge in which someone (I <em>think</em> anatsuno) wanted "Elijah Wood: porn, chocolate, wanking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elijah Wood Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



"Let me watch."

Elijah jumps nearly half a foot; Sean's leaning against the back of the couch. _Where the fuck...?_ "Goddamnit, Bean -- you can't just come in and--"

Sean chuckles, wrapping an arm around Elijah's chest from behind. "Come on, we both know what you were going to do here. Show me. Let me watch."

"Kinky fuck," Elijah mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Sean's arm.

But he pops a chocolate square into his mouth while he starts up the VCR, and by the time the moaning starts and he's got his cock out, he's just about forgotten about Sean altogether.


End file.
